


overwhelming

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris is just happy to see her brother again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummm i love this ship more than anything haha

It wasn't often that Iris had alone time with her brother, and with the recent events going on and Gladio being the prince’s shield, it was almost impossible to spend even a second alone with him. She was left feeling anxious about seeing him again, and part of her went to thinking that he wouldn't want to see her again, that he'd somehow found another person to like. 

But the look on Gladio’s face was one of genuine happiness.

His nose crinkled a little when he smiled, and Iris immediately felt her heart race with excitement. She wrapped her arms around him, unable to resist keeping her hands to herself for the sake of modesty, and buried her face in his chest. She even felt a few tears starting to fall onto her cheeks. 

“I missed you so much, Gladdy.” she sighed, squeezing him tighter. She wanted to stay like this forever, happy and warm and safe in her big brother's arms, but a cough from Gladio told her that she was pushing things. 

Reluctantly, she stepped back, and started picking at her nails and staring at the floor. 

“I missed you, too, kiddo. I've been worried sick about ya.” 

She glanced up, and there was something about the way he was smiling that made her face pink. She fought to keep her hands by her side and just smiled. She wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand, but she knew that would bring up questions later, and she didn't want to have to put Gladio through that. 

“When you have the time, we should catch up again.” 

She gasped quietly, knowing exactly what that meant, or at least hoping that was what he meant. She nodded, still smiling. 

“S-sure!” 

She turned to Noctis and gave his hand a friendly squeeze. 

“I’m glad to see you're safe, too.” she whispered. 

\--

She found herself going to sleep in her own room, but that didn't last long. She wasn't going to stay away from her brother for the sake of keeping their little secret out of everyones’ mouths. She missed him too much, and she didn't want to end up staying in her bed, only to find him again weeks later. It was an opportunity that she just couldn't let go of. 

She'd been waiting for too long. 

She slipped out of bed. She was wearing one of Gladio’s old shirts, and a pair of shorts underneath, but his shirt was so big that it almost looked like a dress on her. 

She headed down the hall, and then knocked quietly on his door. “Gladdy?”

She didn't hear anything for a few minutes, but just as she was reaching up to knock again, the door creaked open. Gladio stood in the doorway, dressed in only his boxers and a tanktop, and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Hey, kiddo. C'mon in.” 

She stepped inside, but not without glancing around the hallway. She locked the door behind her, just in case, and then finally let her guard down, and fell into his arms. 

She hugged him as tightly as she could, though it hardly affected him. Gladio humored her with a fake grunt, and she laughed, leaning on his chest. 

“Hey.” he mumbled into her hair. 

She felt fingers on her chin, and glanced up at her brother. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and picked her up. He grabbed her thigh and squeezed, and Iris wrapped them loosely around his waist. “Are you okay?” he asked as he walked over to the bed. He gently set her down, but she was still holding onto his arms. 

She laughed quietly. “Why wouldn't I be? I’m with you.” she smiled, and felt her heart leap in her chest when Gladio leaned down to kiss her. 

He cupped her cheek as he pressed their lips together. It had been weeks, and finally being able to kiss her soft lips again was a blessing. He slid his hands down her sides, and then under her shirt, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. 

She squirmed and gasped into his mouth. His rough, calloused hands slowly slid up her waist and cupped her small breasts. She felt her panties starting to get sticky, and she almost wanted to grab his hand and shove it down the front of her shorts already. “Gladdy…” she whined.

He softly kneaded her breasts in his hands, carefully paying special attention to her large nipples. He pulled away from her and kissed the corner of her mouth, sighing. “I've missed you, a lot. You have no idea.” he whispered. 

She felt tears starting to fall onto her cheeks. “No, _you_ have no idea. I missed sleeping next to you. I've been so cold and…” she trailed off, a little embarrassed by how she was acting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, resting her forehead against his. “I love you, Gladdy.” 

He let go of her breasts and cupped her face. He swept his thumb over her cheeks to catch her tears. “C'mon, don't cry. I'm here now, right?” he kissed her cheeks, and then the corner of her mouth, and then softly on the lips. 

“Can I…” she started, but just as she opened her mouth, he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his shirt, trying to somehow get it over his head without breaking the kiss. 

Gladio leaned back and impatiently tugged off his shirt. He pushed her shirt up to her chest, and leaned down to kiss her small breasts. “What is it?” he asked as he mouthed at her nipples, his other hand sliding down to her thighs. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and bucked her hips. “I want to, um, ride you. We haven't done that in awhile and I just...I really wanna see your face.” she covered her face with her hands to hide her pink cheeks, but she could hear Gladio’s deep laugh and his hands tensing on her breasts. 

“Kiddo, you don't have to be embarrassed.” he kissed the space between her breasts, and slowly slid his hand under her panties. He rubbed his fingers over her folds, and was surprised to find her almost dripping from how wet she was. He glanced up at her, eyebrows raised. “Wow…” 

She covered her face again, cheeks starting to sting from how much she was blushing. “I can't help it when it's _you_ touching me.” she breathed. 

He pushed two fingers into her, and they easily slid in down to the last knuckle. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck as he thrusted his fingers, sighing when he felt her clenching down on them. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” 

The question caught her off guard. She gasped and pushed her hips back onto his fingers, and Gladio rewarded her by spreading them apart and thrusting faster. “ _A-ah_!” she cried and bucked her hips. She fought the urge to rub at her clit, and instead held onto Gladio’s biceps. “Y-yes. I can't help it. You're...always on my mind.” 

He softly sucked on the side of her neck, and felt his cock twitching in his boxers when he felt her thighs tensing. “And here I thought you were innocent.” he laughed again, and slipped in a third finger. It was harder to move them with how tight she was, and he knew his fingers were thicker than hers, too. He thrusted slowly, careful not to hurt her. 

She flushed down to her chest. “I, um, I j-just…” she felt ashamed for doing something like that. She knew it was natural, and they'd both been starved for attention from each other, but she still felt guilty for being selfish and touching herself instead of waiting. 

He frowned. “I'm joking, Iris. It's okay.” he kissed her collarbone, and then rested his cheek against her chest. “I did it, too. I missed hearing your pretty voice.” he slipped his fingers out of her and wiped them off on the sheets. He gripped her thighs and squeezed them before moving off of the bed and heading for the bathroom. 

“Gladdy,” she called, sitting up on her elbows. Her thighs were shaking and slick with her own wetness. She blushed and bit her lip as she looked back at him. “Do you...Do you have condoms?” she asked quietly. She doubted it was something that he had on him, or that he'd gone through the trouble of buying them with his friends nearby, but she still wanted to ask. 

He stopped digging through the drawers and sighed. “No. I’m sorry, kiddo. Do you want to do something else?” he moved back to the bed, and sat down next to her. 

She shook her head, dark hair flopping in her face. “Actually, I wouldn't m-mind if you finished inside me.” she whispered, cheeks getting pink again. They'd never done anything like that. It was too risky, however low the chances might be, but she couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about it before. 

He blinked. “Iris,” he pushed her back onto the sheets, and gripped her thighs, forcing them apart. He tugged on her shorts, starting to pull them down to her mid thighs, and then stopped, glancing back up at her. “You're absolutely sure?” 

She nodded and impatiently lifted her hips. She sighed when he finally pulled her shorts down to her ankles, and kicked them out of the way. She tugged her shirt over her head, and then climbed into her brother's lap. “Let's get these off.” she pulled on the waistband of his boxers. 

Gladio’s cock slapped against his stomach once his boxers were pulled down. The head was an angry red, and there was a fat drop of precum already slipping down the shaft. He gripped the shaft and squeezed, lightly bucking into his hand. “God, Iris.” 

She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest as she sat down on his thighs. To make things more comfortable, she kept her legs bent on the sides of his legs. She bit her lip and gripped his cock, and deciding to be a little bold, lifted her hips so she could rub the head over her clit. “Gladdy,” she breathed. 

He groaned and grabbed at her hips. He had to restrain himself from flipping her over and fucking her into the mattress, just as he had done before everything happened. He wanted to be gentle this time, and make it meaningful for Iris, almost like it was their first time again. “I love you,” he blurted out, a little breathless once Iris started sitting down on his cock. 

She gasped, mouth hanging open and her tongue almost poking out, as she took her brother’s cock. She knew he was thick, but though she was well aware of his size, it surprised her every time. The stretch burned, even with the fingering he'd done to prepare her, but she loved the pain. She sighed shakily when her thighs finally met his, and allowed herself to lean forward and fall onto his chest. “O-oh…” 

He moaned softly and dug his nails into her hips. “You're so fuckin’ tight,” he lightly bucked his hips at the feeling of her squeezing around him. He slid his hands over her thighs and squeezed, pressing his nails into her skin, and leaving small red marks. “You're _perfect_ , Iris. I've missed this so much.” he moved his hips again, giving hard, shallow thrusts. 

She whined and grabbed at his biceps, trying to push her hips back to meet his thrusts. “S-slow down, Gladdy. Just let me do this, please.” she sat up again, palms flat on his chest, and experimented by rocking her hips forward, at first. It didn't do much for her, personally, so she ended up just bouncing on his cock. It was awkward, but that was only because she didn't know what to do, really. 

He squeezed her thighs as he thrusted up into her. He wanted to watch her fuck herself on his cock, but he couldn't hold back the need to make her cry out from his thrusts. It felt too good, finally being inside her tight heat again. “Iris, you feel so good…” he moaned as he bucked his hips. He felt satisfied when Iris gasped and reached between her legs to rub at her clit. 

Her small breasts bounced with each rock of her hips. Her thighs were starting to ache from the position, so she leaned back, gripping Gladio’s thighs from behind, and moved that way. It was easier, since her brother could just thrust up into her, and he seemed to be liking the view, too. She was thankful when he lifted up his knees, and let her lean back on them. “A-ah!” she whined and rubbed her clit faster. Her wrist was already starting to burn, but she was too desperate to care. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful like this, with her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, and her perky breasts bouncing in her face. He wanted to lean in and suck on them, but that would ruin the angle, and thus, the view. Watching his cock slip in and out of her tight pussy was too much for him to handle. He felt warmth rushing to his groin, and though he was annoyed by how close he was, he tightened his hold on her thighs and sped up his thrusts. 

“Gladdy, _o-oh_!” she cried, arching her back, and moved her hips faster. Her thighs were trembling and burning, but she kept moving. The loud slaps of Gladio’s balls against her thighs made her dizzy with arousal, and in turn, made her hand move faster. It didn't take much longer after that. She moaned, a high-pitched sound that was almost like one from the pornos she’d caught her brother watching, and cried her brother’s name as she came. “D-don't stop, please--” she gasped, hips shakily moving to meet his thrusts, as she rode out her orgasm. 

He groaned and roughly thrusted his hips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he wheezed. The way she clenched down on his cock was too much for him to handle, and the sounds she made were a stab in the heart. “I’m gonna cum--” he warned, but his hips were twitching forward before he could get the words out of his mouth. He panted hotly, desperately slamming into her, as he spilled into her. It was better than all the times they'd used a condom, and the feeling was almost too overwhelming. He gripped her thighs, fingers white as they pressed into her skin, and gritted his teeth as he continued to move his hips. 

“ _Hah_ \--” she whimpered as he kept thrusting. The feeling of hot cum dripping down her thighs was definitely weird, but there was something about it that made her feel hot all over. She shakily rubbed at her clit as she felt him twitch again, and then Gladio was pulling out, and more cum slipped out of her. She moaned and slipped two fingers into herself, and gasped when she pulled them out, and saw that they were covered in thick white cum. “Oh m-my…” 

He panted as he slumped back against the sheets. His heart was still racing in his chest, and part of him wanted to grab Iris by the hips and fuck her again. He watched as she licked the cum off of her fingers, and felt his cock twitching to life on his thigh. “Iris, come here.” he whispered, breathless. 

She wiped her hand off on her thigh and leaned forward, falling onto his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as she rested her cheek on his chest, still breathing heavily from her intense orgasm. Her hair was even sticking to her forehead, though she couldn't remember when it started. “I love you, Gladdy.” she sighed, squeezing him tightly. 

“I love you so fuckin’ much.” he mumbled. He ran his fingers through her short hair, and sighed. He felt guilty for corrupting her like this, and for not being able to hold back from cumming inside of her, but he was just glad that she was happy. He didn't want to hurt her, ever. He loved her, more than anything, and next to Noctis, she was his top priority. “You mean everything to me. I mean that.” 

She smiled and closed her eyes. “You're the best brother, ever. I mean that, too.” she laughed quietly, as if it was the best joke she'd ever told. She stopped and looked up at him. “I can stay here for the night, right?” she asked. She thought that would go without saying, but she wanted to make sure. 

“Yeah, as long as you locked the door.” he felt guilty for having to say that, too, but distracted himself by tightly gripping her waist and holding her close. “Let's get some sleep.” he suggested, eyes already starting to close as the fatigue set in. 

“Okay, I know you really need it.” she sighed, and laid her head back down. She blindly felt around for the blankets, and then tugged them over their naked bodies. She spared him one last, long look before closing her eyes again. “Goodnight, Gladdy.” 

Her only answer was a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry...
> 
> commissions are open btw! dm me @ okumikis on twitter


End file.
